


Little Helpers

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, I love writing with him! it may not show in this fic but just wait!, KING WAKKO IS HERE YALL, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, happy holidays!, i tried to be as festive as i can, three way, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: “Did you get Yakko anything for Christmas?”“Yup!” Dot stated confidently...she reached behind her and stuck a rather large bow to her chest. “It’s me.”Wakko couldn’t help but laugh, “So you didn’t get him anything either.”
Relationships: Wakko/Dot, Yakko/Dot, Yakko/Wakko, yakko/wakko/dot
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Little Helpers

“Come along siblings, it's time to go home!” Called the eldest to his younger brother and sister. They were having so much fun; they didn't want to leave just yet.

“Ahh, c'mon Yakko! Can we at least finish our snowman?” the youngest whined in hopes he'd change his mind.

“Uuuh...well...” he pondered but his siblings knew how to get him.

They both clasped their hands together and pleaded with the cutest puppy dog eyes. “Oh, please! _Pleeeeeeeease_!” they said in unison.

Yakko shook his head with a smirk, “Oh, alright.” he was never able to resist their charm, especially when Dot showed her dimples and even with Wakko's tongue sticking out in a goofy fashion, it just added to the cute.

The tall Warner was showered with ‘thank yous’ as both his siblings jumped in either arms and gave him a big kiss on his cheeks. Yakko smiled at the affection as his siblings jumped from his arms and back to building their snowman, luckily they weren't far from the studio and neither was the donut shop. It was almost Christmas after all, and Yakko wanted to surprise his siblings with specially decorated treats.

Yakko eventually joined his siblings in building their snowman, adding sticks for arms and finding a few rocks to use as his eyes and buttons. Once it was completed, the trio took a step back.

“Ain't he pretty!” Dot exclaimed at their well crafted snowman. Wakko removed his cap, (revealing his trademark red cap underneath) and placed it on to the snowman.

"Now he's pretty!"

Yakko grinned "Sure is sib! Let’s go home; we have to make sure we're ready for Santa ‘ya know."

They nodded their heads briskly and they both took his hand before heading home. The park was a brief ten minute walk from their festively decorated water tower that seemed to light up the entrance of the to the Warner lot. The younger Warner’s let go of their brother’s hands to race to the top of the tower, once inside they began to remove their extra winter gear and warm up near their fireplace.

Yakko entered the tower last, feigning forgetfulness, “Ah geez, ‘ya know what sibs? I forgot something at the park. Can I count on you two to behave while I retrieve it?”

The siblings looked at each other and back to their brother with innocent faces, a halo shining above their heads. “Good. I’ll be back before you know it!” As soon as the tower door slammed, Wakko shot a panicked glance to Dot, “Did you get Yakko anything for Christmas?”

“Yup!” Dot stated confidently, she was now stretched out under the tree, lying on her side with her hand propping her head up. She reached behind her and stuck a rather large bow to her chest. “It’s me.”

Wakko couldn’t help but laugh, “So you didn’t get him anything either.”

Dot felt a little embarrassed, it was true, she sat up and motioned her brother with her finger, “Come here, Wakko.” an idea in her mind. Wakko crawled to his sister on all fours. “Our big brother does a lot for us, doesn’t he?” She began while stroking her middle sibling’s ears and scratching under his chin, causing his leg to kick.

“Y-Yeah, he really does. Wish he’d let us take care of him for once. I know it’d make him _real_ happy…” Wakko droned a bit, reveling in the sensation of being pet by his sister.

Dot hesitated, “You…you have a crush on Yakko…too?”  
Wakko had is head tilted to the side so she could scratch his favorite spot under his chin, “Hmmmm..he is pretty cute innit? Why didn’t you tell me you and Yakko were kissing when I wasn’t looking?” He didn’t really care about what they did, but he did feel left out once the truth was haphazardly revealed; Wakko still didn’t know the _whole_ truth of what they were up to most of the time.

“We wanted to tell you, but we were nervous you’d think different of us.” Wakko could see the shame of keeping their secret hidden from him on her face before she tilted it downward; Wakko raised her head up with his finger. “Wanna practice?” He didn’t let her answer his lips already pecking softly at hers, causing Dot to giggle.

“Wait! My idea, follow me quick!”

The front door swung open and in stepped Yakko adorned in a Santa suit, topped with a beard, hat and a large sack hauled over his shoulders. “Ho ho ho, siblings! Come get your…Wakko? Dot?” Yakko scanned the living room for any signs of his siblings; he placed down the large sack and called out for his brother and sister.

“We’re right here, Santa!” Dot called from behind her big brother, she was dressed like one of Santa’s helpers, her outfit green.  
“Yeah, what’s all the yellin’ for Saint Nicky?” Wakko’s Scouse accent teased with a grin on his face as he was now standing in front of Yakko, he was dressed just like Dot, but his outfit was red.

Yakko eyed his siblings suspiciously, “I hope you two have been playing nice, seems like you’re up to something that could put you on the naughty list.” he ragged.

The younger two exchanged knowing smirks before inching in closer to their brother. “Gee Santa, ‘ya do so much for us every year!” Wakko began “Yeah, and we want to do something for you too!” Dot finished; she and Wakko pulling and pushing him towards the couch until he sat down.

An amused Yakko played along, “Ah, for me?” he said rather bashful not really expecting that his siblings had a surprise for him. “I’m speechless, I tell ‘ya! I don’t know what to-”  
Dot hopped in her brother’s lap and pinched his lips shut, “I thought you were speechless.” She childishly cooed, he shot her an embarrassed grin; what he didn’t notice was Wakko unwinding some of the colorful Christmas lights from the tree and when his guard was completely down Wakko had bound his brother’s wrists and ankles.

“Say, what’s the big idea!” He instantly stood up on instinct, just to lose his balance and fall to the floor, his arms forcefully pulled towards the Christmas tree; he had to be careful or the tree would fall on him if he pulled too hard. Wakko was a wiz at knot tying, and untying, he wriggled against the tight restraints; Dot got his attention by lifting his chin with her finger. “Just watch.”  
  
Wakko was standing in front of him and soon his sister joined his side. Curious, Yakko watched as his siblings exchanged flirty looks and began to kiss each other. Now a bit more interested Yakko kept his gaze on his siblings, he noticed how playfully rough Wakko was with Dot, pinning her down to the floor, her wrists bound in one hand restrained above her head, while his other hand squeezed around her neck while he made out with her. Wakko began to lightly grind himself between her legs, making her squeak in pleasure. His tail wagged, causing his elf suit to rise a little higher and that’s when Yakko noticed the vibrant green fabric on his brother’s butt. Yakko stared trying to figure out what he was wearing and then it became clear, once Wakko began to lift Dot’s elf suit revealing a vibrant red thong, that his brother was in fact wearing one too.

“Look Dot,” He forced her head to turn to Yakko, “He’s speechless.” They both laughed and began to undress each other of their costumes, revealing matching festive lace bralettes. They crawled to their big brother and spread his knees apart; Dot unbuckled his belt while Wakko pulled down to his knees.

“Whoa...” Wakko paused once seeing Yakko at half mast.  
“See, I told you!” Dot fawned, her mouth practically drooling.  
Yakko flushed; did his siblings talk about him too?  
Dot grabbed Yakko at the base and Wakko dipped his head down and grazed his large tongue along his shaft. His brother shuddered and gasped at the feeling, his cock hardening with each stroke. His sister soon joined in licking her big brother’s shaft, her tongue running over Wakko’s larger one and soon joining their lips together at Yakko’s tip.

The oldest moaned, hating the restriction and not being able to touch his siblings. Soon Dot took her brother into her mouth, and then Wakko they alternated, each pulling him out with an increasingly wet pop.

“Aaah~!” Yakko tossed his head back and panted. Dot rubbed her fingers through the short fur on her brother’s stomach, causing him to purr. “Lay down _oniichan~!_ ” Dot mused, her middle brother giggled at the joke with Yakko’s cock in his mouth _,_ he was too lost in the moment to care about their mild ridicule. He leaned back on the floor, his arms hanging above his head, the Christmas tree being his anchor. Dot stood above Yakko’s face, she wanted to do this for a while now. She pulled the thin string to the side and plopped down on his face, she could feel the heat from Yakko’s face warming between her legs. She whined a bit, the Santa beard was just a tad too itchy; she yanked it from his face and onto the floor.

“C’mon big brother, don’t be shy.” She grinned while rubbing her exposed pussy across his mouth. Yakko eagerly began to lap at his sister causing her to moan out, her taste and smell intoxicating him. “Oooh..that’s it.”

Wakko had taken his brother all the way into his mouth before vigorously bobbing his head up and down his entire shaft moaning and slurping loudly. Yakko bucked his hips as best as he could in time with his brother’s mouth, driving him closer to orgasm. Dot began to grind her hips faster against his mouth, her hand pushed his hat of his head to grip the short fur; his tongue grazing her clit as he sloppily pushed his tongue in and out of her. His sister moaned as the drool began down the corner of her mouth “Yes..big..brother...just..like..that…!” Yakko could feel his sister dripping down his chin as he tried to lap up as much of her juices as possible.

The middle sibling peeked and watched in awe as his baby sister rode their brother’s face, watching her fluids dripping down made him want a taste of her too, then without warning he tasted something warm and salty in his mouth, he swallowed and pulled away, noticing Yakko had stopped bucking. Dot pulled Yakko’s head from between her legs to take in his dazed, drenched face.

“Ain’t he cute.” Dot teased as Wakko joined his sister, he didn’t want to sound selfish, since this was supposed to be about Yakko, but “I want some attention too…” he whined, “But I don’t think I’m ready for _that_...” Dot smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, sliding down and sitting on Yakko’s waist. Dot had made such a mess of her brother’s face and Wakko was delighted to try some by licking at Yakko’s lips and chin before locking lips with him; she tasted much sweeter than their brother. Dot leaned forward and began to fondle Wakko’s bulge that had grown against the thin fabric, he moaned and began to hump against her hand; his leaking tip poking from the top of the thong.

“W-Wait sibs. Dot, sit on my dick. Wakko stand up.” Wakko complied and flushed at the sight of Yakko pulling the skimpy fabric down to his thighs with his teeth. His big brother’s tongue licked at his lower sack and his cock a few times before taking him into his mouth. Wakko moaned and began thrusting into his brother’s mouth as Dot was riding him with excitement.  
  
“Yo-You didn’t tell me his mouth felt good too..!” Wakko muttered to his sister as his brother’s mouth sucked and caressed him.  
“Just wait until you ride him!” She moaned loudly, followed by a gasp when he thrust his hips upward. Dot was getting close, her slick walls gripping him tighter with each thrust. Yakko moaned against Wakko, the vibrations from his mouth brought the middle sibling closer to completion. Wakko held is bother’s head and began to mercilessly thrust into his brother’s throat, Yakko unhinged his jaw and held his mouth open, his own breathing speeding up as his sister humped him faster.

“I’m gonna cum!” Dot announced, her body violently twitching as Yakko gave her a few more solid thrusts before feeling the intense release of his orgasm inside his sister; he could feel her warm juices dripping onto his thighs; a moment later Wakko had released into his mouth with a throaty groan. His hot cum had dripped down his big brother’s chin and onto the floor as Yakko gazed blissfully at his baby brother. Wakko was the first to move, releasing himself from his brother’s mouth; Dot had cuddled up to Yakko’s chest, Wakko joining his sister, “We love you big brother! Merry Christmas!” they said in unison as they curled up to him.

For a moment, Yakko had forgotten about his restraints and pulled his arms forward to hug his siblings, violently shaking the tree in the process. “I love you guys, but could you please untie me now, I’d _really_ like to cuddle before we wash up.”

Wakko grinned and undid the single knot that untied his brother’s ankles and wrists, the lights snapping back to the tree like measuring tape. Once his arms were free, Yakko held his siblings in each arm in a tight embrace. “By the way, I got us donuts. They’re in the sack.”

“Donuts!!” his siblings shot up before racing to the large bag and fishing the sugary treats out. Yakko instantly regretted the announcement since he wanted to cuddle some more. When they opened up the red box they gasped in amazement at the various assortments of decorated donuts.

“They look amazing!” Wakko marveled before taking two into each hand and shoving them in his mouth.

“Thank you Yakko!” Dot beamed as she ate one, Yakko laughed lightly as he stared fondly at his brother and sister,  
“Nah, thank _you_ sibs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Actually posting on time??? Its more likely than you think/than I thought!  
> Happy Holidays! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
